


Untitled Banghim

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: B.A.P short fics [17]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Porn, this is so tiny does it even count as a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing some housecleaning in my WIP folder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Banghim

"Fuck," Himchan gasps, fingers going white against the headboard of Yongguk's bed. It slams against the wall with every thrust, so Himchan can't really use it for leverage. Yongguk needs to get a new bed if he's going to keep fucking people like this, long and slow at first and then so fast and so hard that stupid, needy, whining noises are ripped out of Himchan's throat. 

Yongguk grabs Himchan's hand, twining their fingers and twisting his hips, tearing another gasp out of Himchan's throat. It's a good thing no one is home. Yongguk is not subtle in bed. 

"Is this--what you do--to all the--boys?" Himchan finally manages, because even now, in the middle of this, nothing about this makes sense. Yongguk kissed him two weeks ago,and now Yongguk is fucking him like the world's about to end. 

"Just you," Yongguk says, biting down on Himchan's shoulder and snapping his hips.

"Always--knew I was special," Himchan manages, giving up on restrained silence and just letting himself yell.


End file.
